Paul/Pokémon/On hand
This listing is of Paul's Pokémon as of the most recent Japanese episode and the ones used for the last Full Battle against Ash: was the first of Paul's revealed Pokémon. Paul used it as an during his first appearance in When Pokémon Worlds Collide! in a battle against and his . In Smells Like Team Spirit!, Elekid evolved into Electabuzz during a tag battle in which it was fighting alongside Ash's Chimchar. It reappeared as an Electivire in Casting a Paul on Barry!, having evolved off screen at a prior point. It was used by Paul to battle and in his league matches. It was the last Pokémon used against Ash in their full battle at the Lily of the Valley Conference.}} Billy Beach |desc=Paul's was caught shortly before Paul met , as shown in a flashback in Glory Blaze!. It did not appear again until it was used as Paul's fourth Pokémon against Ash in the Lily of the Valley Conference, where it went up against . Taking advantage of its superior speed, it managed to cause substantial damage, while not taking in a single hit. Gliscor was then recalled in favor of , who eliminated Ninjask with the blast wave from an and a successful . Ninjask's known moves are , , and , and its Ability is .}} Billy Beach |desc=Paul's first appeared as a in A Pyramiding Rage!, in which it fought against Brandon's Regice. Despite having a significant type advantage, it lost in a matter of seconds after only managing to use Iron Defense; Regice froze it solid with and then knocked it out with a single . In Familiarity Breeds Strategy! it was shown to have evolved into Aggron. As Paul's first Pokémon, it went up Against in the Lily of the Valley Conference match against Ash. With about even strength, Ash made the decision to switch to . After being successfully by , it was knocked out by an exceedingly powerful . It was one of the two Pokémon used by Paul to uncover Ash's strategy, the other being Gastrodon. Aggron's known moves are , , , and , and its Ability is .}} was the second Pokémon used against Ash in the Lily of the Valley Conference, going up against . Adapting Ash's tactics from their previous full battle, Gastrodon was shown to be able to easily keep Staraptor off by creating a Counter Shield using Muddy Water. Ash then ordered Staraptor to attack, flying just above the ground, only to be caught by Gastrodon's Body Slam. It then fired Water Pulse directly into the air, planning to dodge the attack descending at an increased speed at the last second. Breaking free by using on the ground, Staraptor was then hit by a direct Ice Beam and subsequently substituted with . It was at this point Paul realized Ash was using the same Pokémon as last time, calling him "pathetic and predictable". As Gastrodon started off with an Ice Beam, Buizel again used his improvised Ice Aqua Jet, sending Gastrodon flying. Going for another Body Slam from the blast, Buizel countered with an Ice Punch, effectively eliminating Gastrodon. Gastrodon was one of the two Pokémon used by Paul to uncover Ash's strategy, the other being Aggron. Gastrodon's known moves are , , , and .}} was the third Pokémon used in the Lily of the Valley Conference match against Ash where it was sent out after Paul had uncovered his strategy. As a result, Drapion was able to successfully eliminate half of Ash's team ( , and ). After defeating Torterra, it was recalled, making Drapion the only Pokémon Paul recalled during the entire battle. Throughout the battle, Drapion's Toxic Spikes ed most of Ash's team, until 's improvised completely burned them off. Later, Drapion went up against and, after a fierce battle, was finally knocked out after being successfully by . It is unknown if this is the same Drapion as the one Paul unsuccessfully tried to catch in Chim-Charred!. Drapion's known moves are , , , and . }} Bella Hudson |epnum=DP187 |epname=A Real Rival Rouser! |desc= was the fifth Pokémon used by Paul in his battle against Ash in the Lily of the Valley Conference. Going up against Ash's Pikachu, she successfully contained his with Hail, while also activating her Snow Cloak ability, allowing her to constantly disappear and reappear during the battle. Frustrated with the single-sided attacks, Ash ordered Pikachu to use , described by Paul as "pathetic". As Pikachu went charging towards the oncoming Froslass and ended up going through causing no damage, it seemed Ash was in trouble. Froslass then fired Ice Shard to finish the battle, which Pikachu dodged for a successful , also breaking up the Hail. Pikachu was then frozen by a subsequent Ice Beam, while Froslass was preparing another Ice Shard. Breaking free with Volt Tackle, Pikachu finally took Froslass out of the match. Froslass's known moves are , , and , and her Ability is .}}